New to Being Dead
by SoUnseelie
Summary: What if Sookie wasn't telepathic, what if Bon Temps was just a lot safer? Would Eric and Sookie be together still? I think so..little OOC but mostly not Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So recently I've been reading lots of Eric and Sookie fanfics (especially ones by my newest fave author afalcone10 totally check out her stories Behind the Music, Score!, and Dead to Your World, absolutely fantastic) and I got to thinking, what would have to happen to make a non telepathic Sookie and the same viking Eric we all know and love get together? and this idea grew and festered like a dream decayed and turned into this four page spiel (I know it doesnt look that big but trust me it is lol) so here you go, review please if for no other reason than to say you mispelled pams last name (though i googled that one to make sure) I'm a younger writer so cut me some slack and enjoy lol, more chapters to follow :)**

**-SoUnseelie**

"Sookie, sweetheart you ave a phone call." Gran's warm voice called from the kitchen. I could just see the edge of her night gown from my spot on the couch in the living room. I slowly got up, confused and pondering who could be calling past nine on a Wednesday night. I paused my movie and made my way towards the kitchen. Gran's smiling face greeted me, her silvery hair pulled back in a braid and her blue eyes twinkling. "It's a young man." She whispered, winking.

I shook my head at her antics, grinning all the same. "Hello?" I answered, speaking into the receiver.

"Hi, this is Pam Ravenscroft from Fangtasia." A low voice responded. It was clearly not a male, maybe someone else had taken the phone, and she was obviously bored out of her mind. I had never heard of Fangtasia before, but it sounded like it had something to do with vampires. I briefly wondered if I was talking to an actual vampire before she started speaking again. "I'm looking for a Sookie Stackhouse."

"This is she."

"Your brother, Jason Stackhouse, had your number first in his phone." She said by way of explanation. I was still very confused. "He's been here at the bar for about an hour now and he's very intoxicated. Too drunk to drive. Our human staff suggested we call his kin."

Now I definitely knew I was talking to a vampire, I also knew that Jason had gone and done something stupid. It wasn't the first time.

"I'll come pick him up. I'm sorry, whats the address?" I motioned for writing utensils and Gran quickly obliged her eyebrows raised high in a questioning gesture.

"It's in Shreveport, off the highway and right between the Toys 'R' Us and the shopping plaza. Do you need the address or will that be enough?" She demanded. I thought it was mighty rude she couldn't just give the actual address at first, but her description of the location was much more helpful. I had been to the Toys 'R' Us before to pick up presents for Arlene's kids and vaguely remembered how to get there, and now that I thought about I might remember the darkened bar from my trip.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Can you please cut him off if you haven't already?"

"Sure." The line went dead and I stared a the phone blankly for a few seconds. How atrociously rude.

"So?" Gran asked, her expression eager.

I shook my head. "I've got to go pick Jason up from some vampire bar."

Her expression darkened with worry. "Oh, I hope he's alright. That boy is such trouble!"

It took awhile to get from Bon Temps to Shreveport, mostly considering how I had been dressed similarly to Gran in my own pjs and had to throw on a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt I found, a Bon Temps football team shirt I was pretty sure had been Jason's in a past life. I arrived at the bar shocked to see the line that drifted out the front door and down along the side of the building. I knew that since the vampires had come out that there had been certain people eager to please the vampires and experience them, but this was just crazy. As I walked towards the back of the line I took in the huge amount of flesh and leather that was on display. Most of the females were wearing way too much make-up and some had garish looking bite marks marring their pale necks. I certainly didn't fit in what so ever, and the looks I was getting said I wasn't welcome.

I ignored the stares and made it to the front of the line and was greeted by a gorgeous woman with amazingly straight, pale blond hair and faded blue eyes. Her outfit wasn't much better than that of the people behind and in front of me but it looked much better on her.

She gave me a once over, her eyes trailing up and down my body making me highly uncomfortable and uneasy. I shifted from foot to foot and she finally started speaking. "I.D.? And the cover charge is five dollars." I immediately recognized her voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Ravenscroft, but I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm here to pick up my brother?" I seriously hoped she'd remember and let me in because I had brought just enough money for the gas to get home and that was it.

"My, My Sookie you are just as beautiful as your brother. Follow me." She motioned to someone inside the bar and started walking away. I ignored how weird her comment was and followed behind, hoping to get out of here quickly.

Inside was like nothing I had ever seen before. I worked as a waitress at Merlotte's Bar and Grill and this bar was so different from that, that it practically stunned me for a second. Everything was shade of red, grey or black. There was a dance floor in the center with professional dancers on raised platforms. The walls were covered in posters of movie vampires, and behind the gleaming black bar on one side of the wall was Fangtasia merchandise. What really caught my attention though as we weaved through the scowling, leather clad, crowd was a raised dais where, what appeared to be a gold throne sat. I gawked at my surroundings and when we reached Jason's slumped over form at the bar I didn't think I could take much more surprises tonight.

Jason look like shit. And I mean that in the kindest way possible. His eyes were glazed over and his stained Bon Temps road crew shirt was glued to him with sweat. "Sookie!" He moaned and exclaimed at the same time. "Dawn said this place was amazing, she said that vampires were just so amazing, and sex with vampires was amazing. I didn't wanna come Sooks, but I did it for Dawn and we got here and she just left me. Can you believe that Sookie? She just left with some tattooed vamper. " He was rambling and I knew I had to stop him before he insulted one of the vampires. Pam was already giving hi the stink eye.

"It'll be alright Jason. I'm gonna take you home okay? Can you stand up?" I stuck an arm under his to support his torso, internally wincing at the sweat. Soon he was standing up and Pam escorted us out. Just as we reached my car Jason stopped and shouted. "Stop! Sooks I left my wallet in there. I don't know where my wallet is!" Shaking my head I got him seated in the car and promised to go back inside.

Pam was once again at the door and arched a perfect eyebrow at me. "He forgot his wallet." I said by way of explanation and she let me in, this time leaving me to fend for myself.

I noticed immediately that the throne was now occupied- by a god. I didn't know much about men, had never really been with one excepting a disturbing situation when I was very young that left me pretty scarred, and I had never really been attracted to a man, but this guy certainly had my breath coming quicker. Long blond hair that might have been the same color as mine cascaded down his shoulders, his perfectly toned shoulders that were showed off like prize poodles in his blank tank top- only a lot less silly. His eyes were a piercing blue and sat in a chiseled face. And he was tall, his long legs seemed to stretch out forever before him as he propped them crossed at the ankles.

For a second I forgot about Jason's wallet. I forgot what my damn name was. Then I regained my senses and scurried away from his piercing gaze, back over the the bar to scan the ground and black surface for the beaten brown wallet. There was nothing there, I even squatted down to check beneath the other seats. The bartender was my next stop, but he was located at the other end of the bar talking to a bunch of the scantily clad females who were leaning forward enough to put their boobs on perfect display. I figured he'd be occupied for awhile and slumped down in the seat that Jason had previously occupied, not at all happy with the way my night was going.

"Can I help you with something?" A deep bass voice asked. I looked up, shocked to see the golden god had come down from his throne and deigned to talk to me.

"Oh, no, it's no trouble. I'm just looking for my brother, Jason,'s wallet. I came to pick him up and he seems to have lost it. I was just waiting on the bartender." I blurted, sure I sounded like a lunatic with my sorta fast crazy babble.

His eyebrow raised up and I wondered if that was a talent all vampires were required to learn. "Longshadow." He called, only slightly raising his voice. Suddenly the bartender was in front of me, his long brown hair and oddly tan-yet pale skin different from the other vampires I had seen so far.

"Yes Sher- Master." Longshadow answered, stumbling in a way that I didn't think vampires capable of up to this point.

"Can you please help this young woman. I'm sure she has places she'd much rather be than waiting on you to decided which fangerbanger to fuck tonight." I was shocked at how politely and aloofly he made such a comment, not to mention I was still absorbing the Master remark.

"No, no, no, it's not a problem I swear." I quickly interjected, not wanting to anger any one, especially either of the vampires in front of me.

I could practically hear Longshadow grounding his teeth and he turned to me. "Nonsense, what can I help you with?" He questioned, his false manners grating against my proper southern belle nerves.

"I'm just looking for my brother's wallet. He was here a little while ago, looks like me, tan, blond, blue eyed. The wallet is brown, beat up, and probably has a driver's license in it that says Jason Stackhouse." I explained, if there was a sharp note in my voice, well he started it first, but I tried to maintain calm and polite through the whole spiel.

"It's behind the bar. Let me get it." His tone had that same dark note to it that I just didn't like as he walked off, back behind the bar to dig around.

I was left alone with the "Master".

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." I said honestly.

"It's nothing. My name is Eric. I haven't seen you around before." He responded casually, I hoped I wasn't gawking at him. Was he flirting with me? Just a little bit?

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." I replied blushing a little and suddenly finding my plain white flip flops very intresting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse. I hope we can see each other again under more pleasant circumstances." I looked up in time to see the devilish grin on his face before it disappeared as Longshadow returned.

"Here you go." Longshadow said abruptly, shoving Jason's wallet in my hands. I nodded my head and thanked both men before turning and making my escape. I don't think I breathed till I was past Pam at the door and out to my car. Jason was passed out, so I had the whole drive back home to contemplate what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for everyone who replied and alerted and whatnot ya'll are just the best! Id love to say that my fingers worked like the offspring of seedy gonzales and the roadrunner to get you a brand spanken knew chapter but alas I only have this little tidbit for you that fanfiction took all of my comma like punctuation out of and I replaced it once and it didnt save so you get the unedited version sorry. I really do love ya'll and im so happy you like the story :)

Pamela.

Yes Eric?

Did you see that delicious little morsel who just left here?

The blond? Why yes Eric I did see you ogling her ass.

She s a virgin Pam.

Yes, I m sure every vampire here knows that. Except for the one without a nose down stairs. Are we ever going to give that back, I ve grown quite fond of mocking him.

Pamela, how far away is Bon Temps?

Not far enough.

Far enough?

Yes Eric it s just close enough that you can stalk her and her ass.

Pam, how do you feel about your nose?

I don t know Eric how do you feel about your Dick?

I m positive Pam that I find my Dick much more useful than your nose.

I m positive Eric that that is absolutely true. Her name is Sookie.

I know.

What are you thinking Eric?

That she is the most abnormal human being I ve met in a long time.

That and you want to fuck her.

Repeatedly. In ways her little southern belle mind can t even comprehend.

Can I join?

No.

You are no fun.

Go enthrall the vermin before I make you give what-his-name his nose back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: so sorry this took so long and once again it looks short. grr the wide screen format. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and are following this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

"_So I started drinkin' And took things that messed up my thinkin' I was sure sinkin' When you came along_" The gruff notes of Hank WIlliams Jr. had the drunken locals wailing away as Sam stood behind the bar watching the scene with a furrowed brow. I was currently taking the order of Andy, a local detective, who looked like he had already had a few drinks at home before making his way here. I worried Sam's currently serious demeanor would cause problems tonight.

"What can I get you Andy?" I asked politely, hoping the fake smile I forced didn't look too ridiculous.

"It's Detective. I'm a detective Stackhouse, and don't you forget it." His words were slurred and it was getting harder to smile.

"But Andy your off duty and we've known each other forever. So do you want your usual or not?" I questioned shifting to lean on one foot.

He glowered at me, his pudgy face and receding hairline making him look much older than I knew him to be. "And a pint of whatever Sam had on tap tonight." He grumbled and I shook my head as I walked away.

Lafayette was in the kitchen, his heavily made up face and dangling gold earrings mismatched with his greasy apron. "Hey child, Andy's not givin' you any trouble is he? Man looks like he eats beer and bad mojo for breakfast." He questioned and I smiled genuinely for the first time since my shift started two hours ago. I was already tired and Sam's unusually dark attitude tonight wasn't helping. It was good to know that someone was watchin' out for me.

"Na, Andy's just like the rest of them. Hungry and thirsty. I need his usual." I answered.

He grinned cheekily, in a way only he can. It had me trying to contain a giggle before words even left his mouth. "And horny babydoll, a man who puts away that much alcohol ain't nuthin' but a horny man. I know from experience." He dragged the word 'experience' out and flourished his spatula before winking at me.

Giggling full out now at Lafayette's inappropriateness, I made my way behind the bar towards Sam. He set the mug he had been filling up on the bar and turned to smile at me, the first moderately happy expression he's had tonight.

"How's it going cher?" He questioned, a strand of sandy blond hair falling over his eyes. Sam had always been a little too protective, a little too eager, and just a little too much for me. Lafayette swore up and down that he was "a starving puppy in need of a nice blond doll like yer'self to follow home. Boy wants a full five course meal no doubt." It was always said with an overly suggestive wink and my embarrassed blush.

"It's alright. I see you're pullin' yourself outta that funk you've been in all night." I answered, making sure to keep some distance as I poured Andy's drink. I lifted an eyebrow to show him his bad mood had been serious. In case he hadn't already gotten it you know.

"Yeah sorry about that cher, just distracted. Worried bout you. Heard Jason got into some trouble at a vamp bar." Small towns. His brow seemed permanently fixed in a deep furrow above his blue eyes, which were staring at me so intently that maybe he could pull the answer straight from my head.

I blinked twice to clear the suspicious thoughts and mild anger I felt towards Sam and the gossip mongers of Bon Temps. "It's no big deal honestly. Drinkin' away his sorrows for Devyn or Dawn? The one with the brunette hair that usually works lunch shifts?" I felt bad for not knowing the girls name, but taking care of Gran was almost a full time job and being raised by such an amazing figure I didn't get along well with most of the younger population of Bon Temps and thier immature ways. Therefore, I found it difficult to keep the names of people I never interacted with straight.

"Dawn. They broke up again?" He questioned, shaking his head like he couldn't believe it. Which obviously isn't true because bless Jason's heart, he bed-hopped like it was his job.

"Apparently." I responded. Lafayette called for order up and I turned around, surprised so much time had passed and quickly delivered the food to Andy and then checked on the rest of the tables in my section. It was over an hour later before I had time to talk again and Sam immediately seized my attention.

"So you went and got him?" He questioned randomly. For a sec I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I recalled our previous conversation and he seemed to be continuing it as if no time had passed.

I nodded, filling a ketchup bottle. "Yes sir. Odd place that Fangtasia." I answered shaking my head and remembering the odd behavior and Gothic color scheme.

"Listen Sook. I don't know how I feel about you being 'round the vampires." He said slyly. I looked up and glared at him. He threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, they're dangerous folks cher. A good girl like you could get seriously messed up hangin' with them."

I continue to glare. "Sam Merlotte, vampires are people too and they are no more dangerous than you or I." I defended, but knew I had to edit it immediately. "Granted they're a little odd, but that doesn't mean you have the right to tell me whether I can or can't hang with the vamps, and who ever said I was?" I demanded.

"Why I'm glad to hear you think of us as equals dear Sookie, I'd hate to be compared to Mr. Merlotte in scariness. And I'm moderately offended that you do not wish to 'hang out' with me as you say." The cool and aloof voice that sent a deep chill through my body had me spinning on my toes so fast I almost slipped, but I caught myself. In the perfect position to stare up into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Eric." It was meant as an exclamation but it came out sounding like a question.

His smile was beatific. "Don't look so surprised Sookie. It's not like adorable blond waitresses come waltzing into my bar every night. I found myself intrigued by you. I had to learn more." He elegantly, for lack of a better word, posed himself on a bar stool, his head propped up on one hand and watching me intently. His outfit was much more simple tonight. A gorgeous night blue sweater that looked softer than sin and light wash denim jeans.

"Northman you're causing a scene in my bar." Sam practically spat out and I turned to him, shocked at his tone of voice and the amount of hatred leaking from his general area. A quick sweep around the bar showed that the few remaining patrons at such an early hour were paying us no attention.

"Merlotte, I am merely having a conversation. Certainly you can find it in your heart to be moderately civil." Eric responded with his usual detachment. He was much more focused on me and seemed to be watching my face for any reaction. I shifted back and forth, nervous under the scrutiny.

"Sookie has tables to wait on. Stop distracting my waitresses while they're on the clock." Sam snapped back.

"It-" I cut Eric off before he could even respond, fed up with Sam's attitude.

"Since it's so dead Sam, I'm going to go ahead and take my break." I said forcefully, daring him to argue with me. None of my three tables needed anything right now and he couldn't say no. I turned sharply once again, my Nike's squeaking a little on the wood floors, and marched towards the back door. I knew Eric was following me because the force of his eyes on my back was enough to cover my body in goosebumps.

The screen door slammed shut in that way that screen doors do and it seemed to echo in the silence that descended once we were both outside. I leaned against the wall, my tired feet grateful for the mild relief.

"I am dangerous."

Eric's voice was quiet and laced with determination. As if he wanted me to believe this, wanted me to run right this second.

"I guessed as much." I responded, trying and failing to match his aloofness from earlier.

"I could glamour you right now into giving me your body and blood and you wouldn't remember a thing." He admitted, his voice emotionless.

My breath hitched for a second before returning to normal, my brief moment of panic over ruled by my logic and common sense. "You won't though. Or else you would have done it the other night." I said with confidence I wasn't entirely certain I should have.

He let out a humorless chuckle. "True. You intrigue me. So innocent and uncorrupted in a society that feeds off of other's deviousness." I didn't know how to respond to that, but fortunately he kept going. "I find myself wanting to get to know you, wanting to know what makes you tick. I'm fascinated by the mere thought of corrupting you. Over and over again. And I want you to come to me willingly."

"Well that's blunt." I blurted, my brain on over drive trying to comprehend exactly what he was saying.

This chuckle was full of mirth. "Yes, when your as old as I am, mincing words becomes quite tedious."

His explanation gave me time to compose my thoughts a little, it required ignoring the burning question of his actual age and focusing on my previous problem. "Mr. Northman are you asking me on a date in some twisted vampire way?" I questioned. Once I looked past the corruption part that seemed to be what he was saying.

He thought about it for a second. "Maybe. I'm not really accustomed to dating and i'll probably hate it, but if it's what you want I'm willing to give it a try." He smiled.

"Okay then." I was still very confused.

"I will meet you at your house the next night you have off...which is?" He questioned, I wasn't sure I really liked his domineering tone very much.

"Thursday of next week. I'm working extra shifts through the weekend." I explained quickly. From what I noticed he had a short attention span and it was better to get to the point as fast as possible.

"Delightful. How is eight for you?" He questioned, somehow he had gotten closer. I just realized how very close he was. The tiny hairs on my hairs stood on end.

"Perfect." I squeaked.

He grinned broadly. "Wonderful. See you then Sookie." He then flew into the air and out of sight. He flew. Into the Air. He flew. Vampires can fly.

What a strange night.

I went back inside for the last hour and a half of my shift, trying to ignore the hurt looks Sam kept sending my way.


End file.
